The Shadow of a Dream
by fukaimoriMidori
Summary: A story of the love between the Xiaolin Dragons of the Earth and Water, 1500 years ago. The Dragon of Earth is my OC, Eva. It begans with Eva taking a walk,and then running into Wuya's golems. Guan and Chase save her and take her to the Xiaolin Temple...
1. Chapter 1

I've always loved the dark. While people are always afraid that there may be _something_ lurking in the darkness, just waiting to scare them, I've always been confident that I can hide from that _something_. And when the right time comes... I attack.

In the day, I travel. I am a nomad, and have no place to call a home. At night... When the flaming ball we call the sun disapears and the glowing silver disc that is the moon rises, my power is strenghtened, and I become something inhuman.

Some people may call me a witch, maybe a monster, or maybe even a demon. I call myself a survivor. Face it. Life is cruel, and I survive in any way I can. Even if I have to kill. And I do enjoy killing.

This is a story on the power of shadows, and how light will not always truimph, no matter what you may think.

* * *

This is the beganning of my story, The Shadow of a Dream. As I absolutely _detest_ sappy Asian dramas in which the action is slow and it takes half the series for the couple to admit that they like each other, even though they have been meant for each other from the beganning, I wrote this story bearing that in mind.

Hence, the sequence is _extremely _fast, to the point in which a couple of scenes are a little underdeveloped. However, I can promise you that the romance and action comes in hard and fast. I hope you enjoy reading The Shadow of a Dream, and will read the sequel Remember Me once I find the time to post it. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun would be setting in a few minutes. I wasn't anxious about the bandits, though they would not hesitate to attack a young girl like me. I was only sixteen, but the amounts of knowledge and experience I have could never be possessed by a simple human. I had bigger problems to worry about.

How would you react if a dozen agressive AND big rock golem _things_ that came to life were to suddenly burst wildly into your path and charge at you? I'm betting that you won't last ten seconds. But me? I was thrown painfully back and crashed into a huge bamboo tree (Trust me, bamboo really hurts) as a particularly large and aggressive one batted me away. Then, though heavily battered and bruised, I got up, furious, yet eager for the next challenge.

That golem thing, whatever it was, was sooo dead.

Over my years of training, I've learned to use countless types of weapons. Give me anything sharp and a target, and you can bet that the target will be dead in ten seconds. However, I decided not to use one right now, attacking only with my body. They did deserve a sporting chance. My lips pressed into a thin smile at that thought.

I shifted my body into a defensive stance as they wasted time doing the usual howling all monsters do. There was no way they could mistake my challenge, no matter how stupid they looked.

One swung an enormous arm towards me, aimed at my skull. I ducked under it, and thrust myself behind it's raised legs. After slamming a double punch (scraping my skin on the uneven suface in the process) at the creature's unprotected back, it immediately crumbled to dust. Pathetic.

As the others lumbered towards me, enraged at the fall of their comrade, I lost my footing and stumbled on the ground, head suddenly dizzied with pain. The world flashed red and black. Red and black.

"Earth, obey me!" I murmured, summoning my element. I felt the familiar rush of power, like my mind extending and melting into my surroundings. My senses were heightened, and I could sense and manipulate every piece of my surroundings. Every object, living or not; the ground at my feet, the bushes, the trees, even the fluttering leaves in the breeze- and the solid stone the golems were made out of- was under my control. With the slightest thought, they collapsed, moaning all the way, leaving behind floating dust and a few stray pebbles, all of which were quickly scattered by the wind.

"I win," I smiled faintly, then was hit with a sudden wave of nausea. My feet buckled under me, and I slumped onto the ground. I had overestimated my healing abilities, as well as my injuries. Blood trickled down the corner of my mouth.

Damn. Damn, damn, damn, DAMN! I hadn't been this injured for a long time. "The price of being too cocky," I muttered under my breath.

Luckily, I would only have to wait for sunset. When that happened, the shadows would heal me. But I wasn't sure I would make it that long

"How could you let them get away?"

"Did you see how many of them there were?"

Two voices. There was a violent rustling sound, as though someone was walking through the thick bushes that surrounded me.

"Dashi's not going to be – Hey! Are you alright?" the second voice demanded, alarmed.

"It's quite obvious she's not." the first voice said dryly.

I attempted to force my eyelids open. It would have taken more effort to defeat all the rock golems all over again.

Two figures came into my vision. One was a heavily-muscled man, about twenty-two years old; bald, save for a long black plait, wearing the orange robes of a monk and carrying a large spear. The other had a more slender form; a raven-haired boy of about nineteen years, dressed in the traditional blue martial arts clothing, who moved with a fluid and smooth grace.

It's amazing what your brain can register even when you're on the brink of death.

"Lea..Leave… me alone," I managed to gasp out. Even that took effort.

A face came into focus. A pair of glistening golden eyes, like two deep pools of molten gold, stared back at me, creased with concern.

"We'll better bring her into the temple. You carry her," the monk ordered.

"No, don't bother… I'll be fi-" I protested feebly, until a coughing fit came over me. My lungs were drowning in my blood.

The raven haired boy picked me up without effort. My dizzied brain was still able to notice -and appreciate- the well-developed muscles that showed even under his loose shirt, despite the fact I was almost dead.

_No, no, what was I _thinking I mentally shook my head, shocked at my wandering thoughts. I had never thought about men and affairs of the heart before. I had thought I had given up all my feminine matters a long time ago, when I set out to be a warrior.

The monk turned his head to look at me, and for a second, his eyes met mine. I was startled by the hunger I could see in them. I closed my eyes, trying to think straight. Maybe I had imagined it.

"Where are you taking me?" I barely realised I had spoken out loud. The words broke the awkward silence that had blanketed us.

The sun had already begun to set. As the glowing ball slowly disappeared and darkness began to creep in, I already felt rejuvenated, as my strength returned.

"Xiaolin temple," he smiled at me.


	3. Chapter 3

A fellow martial artist. I had heard of the temple from my mentor. Though from a fairly recent sect, it was noted to be one of the best.

_Gah… What does it matter now?_

Although my wounds had already healed, thanks to the darkness, I still felt light-headed. When my head cleared a little, I almost jumped out of his arms when I sensed his power.

Every individual on this earth is born to a specific element, which determines their traits and personalities. It is only a slight touch of magic, practically useless. There are however, a few rare people like myself, who have been gifted with a more powerful piece of sorcery, enabling them to _control_ their elements. This control would take years to master, but eventually one could manipulate their element with their thoughts alone. The boy carrying me was a water element, the invisible aura that surrounded his body was a sapphire blue. His companion was surrounded by flames, revealing his element as fire. The two of them had been well-trained in their elements. I had been arrogant enought to think that I was the only one to know of this power, now that my mentor was dead. Damn it, I was losing my touch.

_Never underestimate the enemy,_ my mentor had once said. Yeah, and everyone else as well, I added mentally.

By the time we arrived at the temple, the blade-thin crescent moon had risen. I was fully healed by then, but the dried blood that encrusted my robes still gave me a macabre appearance.

"Umm... I'll appreciate it if you could put me down," I said awkwardly as we neared the entrance. Those steps looked hard to climb when carrying someone. "My leg wasn't injured."

He flushed and put me down gently. My cheeks grew warm and I knew I was blushing.

_My heart hurts...It's beating out of control. Why?_

As we entered the temple, a tension descended on us. Again, I spotted the monk looking at me strangely, but before I could figure out the emotion, it was gone.

"Yo, you're back late!" a jovial voice laughed, shattering the silence.

A yellow-skinned man strode towards us. Dressed in a black shirt and white pants, he exluded an air of laziness, which was unusual for a monk, but I could feel his power. _An air element,_ I realised, seeing the diamond brilliance that crowned his head. And a very powerful one.

He stared at me curiously, a smirk tugging the edge of his mouth.

"What took you so long?" he queried, sneaking another look at me. I was getting really annoyed at being ignored.

"Chase let the golems get away," the monk shrugged.

"You weren't helping!" the boy- Chase- shot back, annoyed.

"And who is this?" the Yellow Skin asked. I had a feeling he had meant to ask that for some time.

"Eva," I said, feeling frustrated. "_Why_ am I even here?"

"She killed at least six of Wuya's golems," the monk told Yellow Skin.

"In two seconds," Chase added. "That's faster than all our records, if you'll remember."

"Wait, you saw that?"

"How?" Yellow Skin wanted to know. I went unheard.

"No idea," the monk said.

"Umm, hello? I exist here!" I exclaimed, feeling left out. _If they don't explain what I'm doing here in a minute, I'm leaving!_

"Yep. And a very cute existance too," Yellow skin grinned at me, showing his even white teeth.

I felt Chase move closer behind me, and Yellow skin backed off, his smile widening.

"I'll leave you to take care of Eva, Chase," he said, still grinning. 'C'mon Guan."

He and the monk moved off, but not before the monk- Guan- shot me a venomous look. I longed to lunge at him, rip him to pieces, disembowel him, kill him, I didn't care how, to punish him for his impudence-

"I apologize for Guan's offensive behaviour," Chase said softly as he started to move. He actually sounded sincere. "He has never been so-"

"It's okay," I replied, my tone flat, keeping my face passive. "I'm used to it. It's one of the troubles from being born the _weaker sex_."

Almost everyone I had met underestimated be because I was female. It was annoying most of the time, but I had to admit, there were advantages to it. Like catching your enemy off-guard.

Once we had gotten into one of the temple buildings, he handed me some bandages and healing herbs, then, blushing awkwardly, he attempted to leave the room.

"No wait," I called. "Stay here and keep me company."

"Umm-"

"Go on. Just don't look."

He sat, cross legged on the floor, back facing me. I could sense his embarrassment as I worked to tie and affix the herbs and bandages on my skin. The wound had closed over with the power of darkness, but my flesh still felt sore and bruised, as it would be over the next few days.

"Who was that man?" I asked after a few awkward minutes.

"Guan?"

"No, the other one."

"That's Dashi," Chase replied, his voice sounding a little muffled. He was probably covering his face with his hands, just in case.

"He's an air element?"I asked, picking up my shirt.

"How did you know???" Chase exclaimed, surprised, turning round to face me. He flushed immediately attempted to leave.

"I told you, don't go," I said, my tone noticeably harder.

He obeyed me, but didn't sit down again, instead standing by the door with his back facing me.

"I know because I pay attention to these things," I answered as if nothing had happened. Getting up, I headed for the door. As I passed by him, I gazed into his eyes. It was like drowning in twin liquid gold pools.

"Thanks," I murmured, my breathing suddenly harsh and irregular. "For everything."

"You're leaving already?" He really did sound surprised.

"What, do you expect me to stay here?"

"For the night anyway. It's late."

I gave him my sweetest smile. "Why not?"


	4. Chapter 4

When Chase showed me my room for the night, (merely a large one divided by curtains into little cubicles) I was a little doubtful. It was going to be hard to sneak away tonight.

I managed it. I don't sleep anymore, not since I discovered my powers. Sleep is too close to death. Besides, there are too many things to do at night, when the world is shrouded in shadows. When I sneaked out , I headed for the forest I was in previously. What I did was my business.

It was a little to dawn when I scaled the walls of the temple, hoping to sneak back unnoticed. From my vantage point, I spotted three figures at the temple's training field. Bounding lightly from the walls, I landed silently on the ground. From behind a building, I spied on them.

Dashi was practicing on a course of wooden stakes mounted on the ground. They were similar to what I used to train on with my mentor, except these were higher and further apart.

_Why am I not surprised,_ I thought dryly.

Chase and Guan were sparring in the middle of the field. I have to admit, I was impressed.

Chase's attacks were elegant slicing movements, reminding me of a whip, or the Japanese katana. He shifted easily between attacking, evading and defensive stances in smooth fluid motions. Just like flowing water.

Guan's moves, on the other hand, were quick, successive and ferocious, executed with surprising agility, and flexibility for someone of his size. Fire indeed.

Chase finally won by striking Guan at the back of the neck, hard. Guan collapsed in a lifeless heap gracelessly. Chase must have struck an ancupoint.

"Nice," I smiled. Few can really appreciate the beauty of martial arts.

"Where were you?" Guan snapped, grouchy as ever.

"What I do is my business," I shot back, annoyance coloring my tone. Really. What was his problem???

"Don't listen to him," Dashi cut in, defending me.

"It's a little hard not to," I answered, still irritated. How I longed to slash Guan apart….

"Your attacks were weak," I snapped at Guan, making my tone as insulting as possible.

" i _What?!?_ i " Guan spluttered in shock.

"You heard me!" I retorted. "You use only brute force, so you tire faster. Although your attacks _looked_ impressive, your defense were only simple dodges and blocks, which any novice could have done."

He looked like he was about to explode. I smiled, satisfied.

"If you know so much, why don't you show me what you can do!" he taunted. I saw a vein in throbbing at his temple.

"Guan, she's just a girl!" Dashi exclaimed, attempting to defend me again. Bad idea. I get even more upset every time I hear that.

"What do you mean by that?" I glared at Dashi, my anger intensifying.

"Since she has such a big mouth, let her prove her skills!" Guan snapped.

"Fine." I agreed to fight, but only with Chase. If I wasn't careful, I'd end up ripping out his intestines. That wouldn't leave a good impression of me.

Chase was a little awkward to be fighting a _mere_ girl but I can be very stubborn. He finally agreed.

The next few minutes were the fastest I had experienced in my life, apart from the spars with my mentor. Chase attempted to go easy on me, still thinking I was just a girl, even after seeing my power over the earth. I may be a girl, but I'm certainly no ordinary one. He was foolish enough to leave his guard open, and I immediately took advantage of it and left a bruise on his shoulder. He stopped fooling around after that.

His fist shot towards my thigh. I blocked the attack by knocking his arm to the side and proceeded to slam a counter punch to his stomach, my fingers locked together like a dagger. The muscles on his neck tightened when I sprang away, but otherwise, he gave no indication he had felt the blow.

_Always attack like you mean it, even when practicing. _My mentor's voice echoed in my head.

As the fight went on, I enjoyed looking at the amazement grow on Guan's face. My mentor went on instructing me, telling me to watch out for an oncoming attack, or a undefended limb.

I spotted his leg, aimed for my hip. Dodging it, I hooked an ankle around his leg and attempted to drag him down, but he realized what I was doing. Surprising me with his agility, he leapt out of my grasp. When I spun around to face him, he pushed me down, but the split second before I fell, I kicked wildly, satisfied to feel impact, but also worried that I hurt him _too_ badly. I landed on my back, furious at myself. I had overestimated my abilities. He offered a hand to help me up, ever the gentleman he. I smiled at him, masking the humiliation I felt.

"No one said the match was over." In the next second, _he_ was the one flat on the floor, headfirst. I locked his hands and legs together behind his back.

_Never hesitate to take advantage of your surroundings_. Yet another useful lesson. I was wondering _how_ these monks had been trained.

"You cheated," Guan stated, contempt dripping in every word. I was i _really_ /i starting to hate him.

"But her technique was impressive," Chase defended me as he got up, rubbing his chin. I noticed he had a cut on his lip, and wondered when it had been inflicted. Then I glanced at Dashi.

"That was awesome," Dashi beamed broadly. Then a frown creased his face. "Eva, where did you learn to fight? Your style is... unusual."

"My mentor developed his own unique style," I replied. "He's dead now." My voice was flat and emotionless as I struggled to keep it steady, but my hands balled into fists instinctively.

"You're an Earth element." I could hear the barely concealed surprise in his voice.

"Yep," I grinned. There was no way they could Read my aura to see my other element, no matter how skilled.

"The promised Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth?" Guan's tone was incredulous. "A mere female?"

"A mere female?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to keep my face from twitching. Internally, I raged to rip this insignificant creature to shreds. _Surely_ he had seen my skill… My thin veneer of control shattered and I lost control.

"Earth!" I shouted. The ground beneath Guan's feet shuddered and tore open at my command, revealing a gaping abyss, which he promptly pummeled into. It happened so quickly no one had any time to react. At my direction, two vines from a nearby tree extended and grabbed the big man at light speed before he fell _too_ far in. The vines dropped him unceremoniously on solid ground just as the abyss closed up.

"Hand me a sword and I shall prove my skill with the blade to you," I hissed, yanking to him to his feet by pulling his robes. I noticed, with satisfaction, the fear in them. I imagined how he would look with a sword sticking through his heart.

"Eva…" Chase pulled me back from Guan. I let go of Guan's robes and he fell back with a _thump_. Inhaling deeply, I ordered myself to regain control, concentrating on the warmth of Chase's hand on my back. It was the only thing that kept me from annihilating Guan there and then.

"Woah!" Dashi cut in, his amicable smile on his face, trying to take charge of the situation. "Guan, it's pretty obvious Eva _is_ an Earth element, and it doesn't matter if she's a girl or not." He glanced at me and I saw admiration flicker in his eyes for a second. "Eva that was wicked fighting back there. Just save it for the bad guys."

I continued to glower at Guan, but my temper had cooled. Dashi's brightness was contagious. It was like he was a minature sun, dispelling my dark mood. At least, some of it. Chase pulled me away from the two.

"Don't say anything," he muttered and grabbed my hand to lead me out of the field.

"I have never seen Guan like that," he said, still pulling on my arm. "I apologize for his behaviour."

"I'm a girl after all," I answered tonelessly, repeating what I had been told my entire life.

_You're just a girl! You can't do this!_

_A girl? Learning martial arts? Are you crazy?_

_She'll never find a man if she continues to dress and behave like a boy. Ever_.

That last comment pierced me the most, for it was true. Which meant I had absolutely no chance with Chase…

_If I had been born a boy…_ I whispered, my hands curled into claws, crushing the front of my shirt. "My life would be…"

"Don't say that." In the next second, his warm breath, smelling faintly of salt water, was so close to my cheek. My heart froze for a second as his lips came into contact with my skin.

"Don't ever say that," he whispered fiercely.

I blinked, certain it was a dream. _Did he just…_

I don't know what possessed me in that instant. Suddenly, I grabbed his face and pushed my mouth to his. He tensed, for a split second, then pushed himself against me, hard. I moaned, giving myself up to him.

When we finally broke away, our faces were flushed.

"Wow," I gasped out, leaning down for support.

"That was…"

"The best thing that has ever happened to me," I grinned.

"Same here," he smiled back, then took hold of my hand again and began to run.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, not really minding. I would do anything, just to be this close to him.

"You'll see." He gave an enigmatic smile and continued to run.

We had exited the temple and entered the mountain range. From what I could sense with from my element, the place was mostly bare rock.

Chase shoved aside a boulder, revealing a fairly large cave. He smiled gallantly and took my hand, leading me in. The inside of the cave was dark but dry, filled with twisting passages. After only a few seconds, we turned round a bend and dazzling rays of light hit me in my face. When my vision cleared, I gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

We had emerged in a valley which was cut off from the rest of the world by the mountains that ringed its edges. There was a fast-moving stream, milky with melted snow from the mountain peaks. The valley was shrouded in shadows that constantly shifted, caused by the moving effect of mist and the large trees that grew there.

"I come here to think," Chase said quietly. I could see why. Or rather, _hear_. Apart from the gushing of the stream and the occasional bird or insect, the valley was quiet. The perfect place to be alone. Or with someone else…

"Why me?" I suddenly blurted out. Chase looked at me, his surprise written all over his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean… Why pick me? You're easily the best looking guy I've ever seen, and a wicked fighter. I'm a girl in boy's clothing. I'm not gentle or feminine like other ordinary girls. And I'm not even _pretty_-"

He laughed, a rich sound that I longed to hear again.

"You're beautiful Eva." He said it with such conviction that I believed it for a second. "As for your other qualities, those are what make you unique."

"Tell that to the rest of the world," I said, but without the venom that would have been there an hour before._Chase_ was _sincere,_ I realised with a small shock.

"Does it really matter what others think?" He pulled me close to him, his voice dropping to a whisper into my ear. "What does it matter, as long as I love you?"

My heart began to palpitate. I know he had kissed me- _Fine,_ I _was the one who started it-_ but for all I knew, he did that to every girl he met. But to actually hear him say the magic word…

I don't know who made the first move. But in the next second, our lips were pressed hard against each others. It was beautiful; I have no other way to describe it. I would never forget that feeling, not even if the world were to end.

We talked for the entire afternoon. I learnt that Chase had come from a nearby village and had known Guan and Dashi from birth. They had grown up together. He had first discovered his powers when the three of them had been playing at a river when they were only seven.

_"Hey, be careful! The currents are dangerous!" Guan shouts to Chase as Chase wadds into the swollen river in hopes of a better catch of fish._

_Chase turns around to face them, smiling. "I'm not going in deep." _

"_Yeah, you worry too much Guan," Dashi laughs. _

_Famous last words. In the next second, Chase screams as the undercurrents pulls him under and drags him away from his friends. He surfaces a second later, only to be dragged down again, choking. The roaring of the river muffles out Guan's and Dashi's cries. His body is bobbed and rolled by the currents and his face is turned down beneath the surface of the water. His muscles cramp in the icy water as he loses the strength to righten himself. He holds his breath, his cheeks filled with air. He can hear the rushing of water and the panicked beating of his heart as his air supply dwindles. A thin stream of bubble escapes the corner of his mouth and he knows he can hold his breath no longer. He releases the air in his mouth and kicks out in one final, desperate attempt to righten himself. His attempt is fruitless and as he sucks in the cold water, he surrenders himself to the water._

_He realizes a moment later that he's feeling fine. As he opens his mouth in suprise, the water gushes in, slucing in and out of his mouth and lungs, cold but harmless. He opens his eyes and he stares wide-eyed at the passing fish and rocks in the water. He drifts in the river like that for a while, feeling calm and serene. Then there are shouts, and he feel's himself being pulled out of the water._

_He struggles for a moment to breathe air again, water pours out of his mouth and nose as he returns to land. It hurts for a moment, then he begans to cough. Someone pours a burning spirit down his throat, and he coughs again, this time because of the liquor. His rescuers declare it a miracle that he is still alive._

_At night, he confesses to his father what happened. His father is thoughtful for a moment, and the next day, he is sent to the Xiaolin Temple to be trained as the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. He is lonely there for a year, and upset that his father sent him away without his consent. However, he trains obediently, and it is obvious that he has a talent for martial arts. His patience is soon rewarded as Guan and Dashi join him a month later, when their elements were recognized. _

_They train together, and it's just like old times Now, of the four elements, Earth was the only one missing._

_I had been tending to the herbs growing at the base of the mountain near my village when the massacre begun. From the mountain's steep surface, I had witnessed everything._

_A red-haired woman walked into the village. I didn't take any notice of her, too concentrated on my task. Until the screaming began._

_The earth rumbled as giant rock creatures burst forth from its surface. Fear gripped me as I saw them thrash the village, destroying everything in their path, whether house, cattle or human. I had not been spotted and I ran up the mountain and hid myself in a hidden cave I had played in for years. The screams followed me even there._

_It was dusk when I finally emerged, shaking, even thought the shrieks had stopped hours before. As I slowly made my way down to the remains of the village, the moon rose to claim its power in the sky. It was not a pale disc, but was stained a blood red, as though in mourning for the lives lost. The stars were dazzling on the night's dark velvet, tears shed for the mindless destruction. _

_I didn't cry when I saw the damage done to the village, not even when I recognized the crushed and mangled bodies of my family and friends. As I surveyed the scene and the blood spilt- I smiled. The blood looked almost black in the shadows and gleamed a bright red in the moon's glow. It was all a beautiful piece of art to me._

_I submerged my hand into a pool of the blood. The liquid clung onto my flesh like a slick, glistening glove when I withdrew it._

"_Beautiful," I murmured, suddenly breathless. I stared at it for a long time, admiring the contrast of the blood against my pale skin._

Thump. Thump.

_I spun around and gasped. It was one of the rock creatures responsible for the desecration done to my village. Up close, it was even bigger than I had realized and it looked mad. Very very mad._

_I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for a gruesome death._

_And then there was a crumbling noise. When I opened my eyes, the monster was nothing but dust._

"_Are you alright?" _

_The voice startled me. A man cam up, wiping some dust off his palms. Half of his face was hidden in shadow, but I could tell by the moonlight he was in his late twenties, with strong rugged features that looked as if they were carved from stone. _

_I stared back in shock. Sure, he was big sized, but the rock creature he had demolished was at least five times bigger than him. Then his eyes widened as though he had seen something that I hadn't._

"_An earth element," he muttered, then added in a louder voice. "You're the only survivor here?"_

_I nodded numbly. "Who did this?" I asked in a voice I couldn't recognize. "Why _my _village?"_

"_A witch named Wuya," he answered the first question, still staring at me. "That beast I destroyed was on of her creations."_

"_But why?" I persisted._

_He shrugged. "For fun."_

_I stared at the blood on my hand._

"_Fun?" Then I smirked. "Yeah, it looks fun."_

"_Are you serious?" The expression on the man's face was incredulous. "She murdered your family and destroyed your home. You-"_

"_But look," I cut in, waving a hand at the bloody surroundings. "What she created here is amazing."_

_He studied me. Was that _/i respect i _on his face?_

"_You'll go far," he smiled. "On the Heylin side."  
_

"_Why not?" Even when I was young, I had a dark side. I hated do-gooders. They're complete hypocrites. No one really does things for others without expecting something in return._

"_I could take you in," the man said thoughtfully. "You have the power and potential. But learning martial arts is not easy. I'm a harsh teacher."_

"_I think I have what it takes."_

I had only been six when I discovered power. I had given Chase an edited version of how I had met my mentor. I wondered for a moment there, how I could turn him to the Heylin. I smiled to think of how his gentle features would look, filled with hate, and his beautiful golden eyes glowing with wicked malice.

_That day will come soon enough,_ I vowed.


	6. Chapter 6

_A week later_

I was sparring with Guan in the training grounds, Chase and Dashi watching. Inhaling sharply, I twisted round and dodged his kick, my arms raised, fingers pressed together in a dagger of flesh, ready to either attack or defend.

"Hey, I'm back from vacation! Anyone missed me?"

A jade-green dragon with yellow scales descended from the skies and landed with a heavy _thump_ on the training grounds. It proceeded to shrink to the size of a large lizard and raised its arms, waving wildly.

I took advantage Guan's distraction and grabbed his long black plait, twisting it round my hand and throwing him onto the floor. There was a i t_hun_k /i as his face hit the ground. I hoped he broke a tooth.

The dragon winced. "That's some attack," it muttered, shuddering.

Guan got up. I was satisfied to see him nursing a bloodied nose. He threw me a dirty look.

"I should have known. You can't do anything unless you cheat." His voice sounded thicker than usual. "You're no better than the Heylin."

"You allowed yourself to become distracted," I countered. Internally I laughed. _I _am_ one of the Heylin!_

"You okay?" Dashi asked Guan.

"I would be, if she leaves," he muttered, giving me yet another dirty look.

"This is some welcome," said the dragon.

"Sorry Dojo," Chase said apolegetically "You arrived at a bad time."

The dragon eyed me. "Who are you then?" he asked, curious.

"I'm Eva," I answered.

"The Dragon of the Earth," Chase added.

Dojo's eyes widdened. "Hey, you've got the whole set! You guys can go ahead and kick Wuya's butt now!" He punched a fist in the air.

"Wuya?" I murmured. _The witch who destroyed my home, who changed my life forever..._ Yes, I owed her my gratitude for indirectly bringing me to the Heylin.

The novelty of living in any one place for any given time was wearing off. Staying at the temple also made me give up my habits. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep every night.

Suddenly restless, I got off the mat that served as my bed. The others were deeply asleep. I glanced at Chase for a moment. With the silver moonlight that bathed him from the window, he looked more ghost than man.

_We're too different_,I realised. i He doesn't even know me, the real me underneath this goody two shoes facade. How _would _he react, if he knew who I truely am?

I went to the training fields with a soft sigh and picked up one of the practice staffs. The staff rose and fall in an impenatratable arc as I stilled my worries and frustrations into the rhythmic movement.

"What are you doing here?"

My calm mind immediately turned into a seething vortex at the sound of that voice.

"It's hardly any of your buisness, is it Guan?" I turned to face him, but he was gone.

Then the staff was pulled forcefully from my arms and something kicked me. I landed on the ground with a _thump_.

"So you're still sore about this morning?" I snapped. Before I could even make a move up, he pulled my wrists on top of my head and clamped them together with an iron grip.

"No," he panted. "It's not."

With his free hand, he begun tracing patterns on my forehead, my cheeks... And down my neck and abdomen, where he begun to untie the sash at my waist. I stopped struggling as I realised what he was doing.

"No," I breathed.

He chuckled. "Fire is passionate, after all. I fell for you the second I saw you, bloodstained and injured. You looked like a fragile doll then. I was afraid of my feelings, and hid them under a mask. When you said you would train at the temple... I wasn't sure how long my self-control would last... Even my martial arts skills began to slip... As I fell under the spell you cast... The desire to make you mine came... So long ago... It's a miracle my control lasted as long as it did..."

His flesh grew warmer, and his breaths came in quick bursts now. His eyes glowed in anticipation as he pulled off my blouse in sharp tugs and began to unwind the cloth I used to bind my chest.

_No... No!_ I screamed mentally. My body seemed to have frozen in its place. I attempted to scream, but no sound came out.

"Guan?" The familiar voice was soft and uncertain. It was enough to pull me out of my reverie.

I kicked Guan in between the legs, aimed for the groin. It was enough to let him loosen his grip and I yanked his filthy hands off my body and threw him onto the temple wall. He slumped down, unconscious.

"What happened?" Chase demanded, eyes widening. He saw my opened blouse, the loose trailing cloth wrapped around my chest... I felt more naked than I had ever did in front of him then. A hiss escaped his mouth and I saw the hate cross his eyes as he glared at Guan's body.

"What did he do to you?" he snapped, his anger not directed at me.

"Nothing." I hastily tied my blouse together. I stopped when I saw the expression on his face, twisted with hate and rage.

_Maybe we're not as different as I thought after all,_ I smirked.

_You're not as good as you think, Chase Young_.


	7. Chapter 7

I wanted to keep Guan's... _actions_ secret. Chase agreed, after much persuading. Guan was more than a little surprised that he wasn't kicked out of the temple or punished the next day. But then, we did have other problems.

A few minutes before dawn, Dojo began screaming that the temple was under attack, at the eastern field, the area facing the mountains.. Dashi, Guan, Chase and I immediately jumped into action. The eastern field was surrounded by the golems that had attacked me at the beginning. I recognized the red-haired woman at their head.

"Dashi," she smiled gleefully, revealing two pointed fangs. "It's nice to see all of you." Her eyes narrowed as she noticed me.

"We'll see how nice it would be for you, after we thrash your sorry butt!" Dashi retorted.

Anger flared up in her features.

I quickly assessed the situation. The sun had yet to rise, and the shadows still ruled. Wuya i _should_ /i be the one holding the advantage, with the size of her army. But the fact that I was there made a huge difference. One, earth was element, something that the witch could not have been aware of, (either that, or she was a complete idiot) as she was using minions made out of i _rock_ /i . Two, besides the Earth, I controlled the shadows, and the shadows powered me. I smirked.

"Attack, my creatures!" she shouted, pointing a razor-sharp nail at us.

Before the order had even been completely issued, I snapped my fingers. At my command, the rock golems had collapsed in a heap of rubble and dust.

" _What?_" she shrieked. Her name was very appropriate. Wuya- Crow.

In the next second, Dashi had leapt to her side so quickly; he was just a moving blur. I could see he was clutching a small box. When he slid it open, Wuya screamed - whether in pain or rage I couldn't tell. Her form wavered and grew translucent and insubstainable, then vanished in a puff of smoke that was sucked into the box. With a tiny _click_, the box slid shut.

A celebration at the temple was thrown in Dashi's honor, for sealing the witch. I refused to get involved and sneaked out with Chase.

We went to our - already, I had begun to think of it as _our_ secret, private place - valley. But even as I breathed in the cool, sweetly scented air, I couldn't shrug off the feeling that we were being watched.

"What happened with Guan?" Chase suddenly demanded.

I inhaled deeply and sighed. "He... Just attacked me." I realized how bleak my voice sounded terribly bleak and fragile, even to my ears. "I felt ... frozen. I couldn't move, to struggle or attack. Your voice... You came just in time." my voice trailed off, and I was reminded, forcibly, of a previous incident.

"But there's something that you're not telling me," Chase prodded, but gently. As I stared at his eyes, it was like drowning in twin golden pools.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.

"Tell me or I'll think it's worse than it really is."

_Master Du eyes me critically. _

_"You've grown into a fine woman now," he says. I shrug, unsure on how to answer. His eyes glitter as he looks at me._

_All of a sudden, I'm thrown on the ground and his face is so close to mine. I realize what he's doing and shriek, terrified._

_"Be still," he whispers harshly as he pins me down._

_Rage and terror struggles in a locked battle inside me. Rage wins and it quickly changes to hate. The hate allows me to focus on the situation. I close my eyes and silently summon my element._

_But it is not the Earth that answers my call, but the shadows. It responds to my hatred, and suddenly, a huge looming shadow appears and throws my mentor back. He crashes onto the solid walls of the hut._

_"You-" he gasps in shock. _

_As I get up, my senses heighten. My vision sharpens and my hearing grows keener. I can sense the shock and taste the fear my mentor feels._

_"I taught you the Heylin ways well." He breaks out in a smile. "A true warrior of evil."_

_Then there is a ripping sound, like the tearing of silk as the shadows reach out and pull open his chest. Blood gushes from the wound like a red stream. It seems to glow a brilliant red in the dim light and I savor the sensation as it splatters on me, steaming hot. I smile a wicked smile._

_As a final touch, a dark hand reaches out and plucks my mentor's still-beating heart from his chest and drops it into my expectant hands. _

The memory haunts me, even today. That was the day I discovered my other element.

I barely realized Chase had pulled me closer to him; I was too wrapped up in my memory. Then I catch a whisper, almost inaudible even to my ears. The whisper sounded soft and velvety. The voice of shadows. I listened closely.

"I need to be alone," I mumbled, still absorbed by what the soft voice had told me. Gently, I pushed him away and slipped off into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly doubled back, but took an alternate route. I climbed a large tree easily and bounded through the branches from tree to tree, stopping at the one next to Chase. The shadows rolled over me, cloaking me better than any invisible spell. Fine, I was ready.

As if on cue, a voice with a thick accent spoke from the tree behind Chase.

"Chase Young, mighty Xiaolin Dragon of Water," the voice said, a faint sneer audible. The voice came from a tree branch and his head immediately snapped up. There was a grey and red bird glaring down at Chase. The venomous expression looked like it belonged there permanently.

"The gods," he muttered. "A talking bird."

"It's not the bird talking, it's me!" the voice exploded. I could see now a tiny red form hopping on the bird. I narrowed my eyes, squinting. It was a bean with yellowed eyes and teeth, and root like arms. And it looked mad.

"Not a talking bird, a talking _bean_," I muttered. "Incredible."

The legume seemed to have recovered himself and he spoke again.

"My name is Hannibal Roy Bean," it- he announced grandly. When he saw Chase's puzzled expression, he frowned.

"Forget it," he snapped. "This isn't about me, it's about _you._"

"What do you want?" Chase demanded abruptly.

"I've been watching you for sometime now," the bean said.

"Watching me? Why?"

Hannibal's grinned. "I have a question for you. Are you really content to always come second?"

"What do you mean?" Chase asked warily.

"I _mean_ do you really want to continue to be second-best? Don't you want your name to go down in history? _The_ Chase Young, the Greatest Warrior that ever lived?"

"I don't see why I can't," said Chase stiffly.

"I'll tell you why you can't," Hannibal said. "It's Guan's fault. Never mind Dashi, he's already gone down as the man who defeated Wuya and prevented a thousand years of Darkness. But how about Guan?"

"What about him?"

"You will _never_ achieve your full potential as long as Guan is around."

"It doesn't matter to me," Chase replied coolly. He turned to leave.

"Wait! I'm offering you a proposition!"

"I don't want to hear it," Chase snapped. He did anyway.

From out of nowhere, the bean produced an ornately carved chalice. There appeared to be a dragon's tail snaking out of it.

"Save it," Chase snapped.

"This chalice here contains Lao Mang Lon Soup," the bean continued.

"The potion of eternal youth," Chase breathed, suddenl intrigued.

"You can have it," Hannibal said generously. "Not only will it give you eternal life, it will give you more power beyond your wildest dreams."

"What's the catch?" Chase demanded.

"Of course, there is the condition that you have to join me and the Heylin," Hannibal grinned.

"Never," Chase spat and turned to go.

"I see you've found yourself a girlfriend." Hannibal's tone changed grew more pleasant and casual.

Chase spun around, looking murderous. "If you _dare _touch –"

"You love for that girl is touching," the bean taunted. He leaned forward, resting what _should_ be his face on his arms. "But do you really believe she is as faithful?"

What are you talking about?" growled Chase impatiently.

A light appeared out of the grey bird's eyes. It flickered a few times, and then formed an image of me and Guan. When Guan was attempting to rape me. I shuddered at the memory then my eyes widened.

The image of me was … _encouraging_ Guan.

That was sick.

"She … Did that?" Chase's voice was soft, hesitant.

I hadn't thought it was possible, but Hannibal's grin grew even wider. He had finally found a chink in Chase's armour.

"You can't trust anyone can you?" his voice grew warmer, gentler. "But you can trust _me._

"I'll leave you to think about it." He tossed the chalice at Chase, who caught it deftly. "Take your time. I'm not in any hurry to go anywhere."

I felt like dashing into the scene and force-feeding Chase the potion. I _wanted_ him to be evil. Even if he thought I was two-timing him and _Guan_. I still loved him.

Chase stared at the chalice for a long moment. A pungent smell had begun to fill the area. I was pretty sure it came from the soup. Then he drank it down swiftly.

_Yes!_ I smiled. Much as I wanted to squash Hannibal Bean, I had to admit, I owed him.

"_The strength of temptations is all-powerful. Remember that Eva",_ my mentor had told me once._"There is a saying that Evil will never win. That is untrue. Look." He pointed at the sunlit garden. "The shadows will always be there, no matter how brightly the light shines. But the shadows can exist without the light."_

"_Why is that?" I asked innocently. I was only six at that time._

"_Evil lurks everywhere Eva," he answered. "Even in the hearts of the strongest warriors."_

The chalice fell from Chase's hands and landed on the ground with a _thud_. He doubled over in pain.

Hannibal was laughing. I just shrugged and continued to watch. It was his choice. There is a sacrifice made for every decision we make.

Chase's figure contorted, and very quickly grew to an inhuman size and shape. He changed into a reptilian creature with spikes that traveled along the length of his spine and onto his newly-grown tail. Wickedly curved claws grew along his hands and feet and impossibly large and sharp teeth filled his new mouth. His skin darkened, stretched over his heavily muscled body, and changed into bands of green that alternated with black. The pupils of his eyes changed into reptilian slits, but they were still the same gold.

_No, not the same,_ I realised with a shock. The warmth in them had vanished. They were like liquid gold that had frozen over.

_Evil in it's purest form… _

I jumped out of my hiding place and landed nimbly on the ground. Chase and Hannibal immediately gave me their undivided attention.

"You believed that?" I asked Chase, unable to keep some of the sadness in my voice.

"Oh lookie here," Hannibal sniggered. "The girlfriend."

"Couldn't you have come up with a better story?" I demanded. "This is _my_ reputation you're wrecking."

The puzzled expression on his face was amusing. It looked so wrong on his disgusting face.

"You're not going to fight?" he asked, disappointed.

"He made his own choice," I answered quietly. My eyes flicked to Chase for a second and then were back to Hannibal. The bean shrugged his tentacle/arms.

"That's too bad then," he sniggered. "Chase, attack her!"

I spun around quickly to face him. A snarl issued from the reptilian crea- Chase. He advanced slowly towards me, as if still unused to his new body. Which he probably was.

"Chase…" I whispered. Sure he could still have a shred of humanity, of his recognition left?

He leapt towards me. I had a split second to react – defend or attack? Time didn't slow down; instead I seemed to react much faster than I usually did..

My two elements wanted to do different things, the Earth to attack him, and the Shadows… Nothing. They recognized him as a fellow warrior.

Instinctively, I raised an arm to shield myself. There was a sharp, stinging pain on my arm, but there was barely enough time to register it.

The last thing I saw was a pair of golden eyes, filled with… Anguish? I couldn't be sure…

And the next thing I knew was oblivion. Absolutely nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ow," I groaned when I woke up on a very hard, cold stone floor. There was throbbing pain on my left arm.

"That was quicker than I expected," a familiar, yet alien voice said, amused.

"Chase!" I got up hastily, ignoring the sharp throb of protest from my arm, then stopped short.

He had somehow managed to acquire a set of green spiked armour. There were tiny changes to his face; his eyes sharper; still the same beautiful gold, but their pupils were reptilian slits, his mouth twisted into a mocking grin. Little details that transformed him completely.

And did he look good.

"How long have I been out," I muttered, more of a statement than a question.

"Only a day," he answered, his fierce stare shifting to my left arm.

I looked at it now, and was shocked to see the long cut that ran from my wrist, and I could see it snaking up my shoulder under my long, ripped sleeves.

"I did that," he said. I glanced at him, surprised at the iciness of his tone. His golden eyes stared back at me coldly.

"Does it matter?" I asked, stung at his tone.

He shrugged. "Leave now."

"What?" I was genuinely surprised.

"I said. Leave." He glared at me. "Things are different now. The Chase Young you know is dead and gone. And he's never coming back." He paused, examining the stunned expression on my face.

"I don't love you anymore Eva." He turned and walked away.

It wasn't just heartache; is was a physical pain, as if my heart had been torn open, but was still beating in my chest.

Then I snorted angrily, trying to get hold of my feelings. If he really thought so little of me, that I was such a do-goode r-

_He's never really known you,_ a calm collected voice whispered in my head. _At the temple you were always careful, guarded, with him. You never told him the whole truth about yourself _

_Shut up!_ I screamed back in rage. It didn't matter now, did it? He had left me, and he was never coming back.

_Chase... How could you?_

I didn't realise I was crying, until I saw the crystalline drops sparking on my hands.

_Chase..._

When you go  
Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
And maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way

When after all this time that you still owe  
You're still, the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves and get out  
Better get out  
While you can

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you oughta stay

And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow

So fix your eyes and get up  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whooa

When you go  
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I did  
Yesterday"

Well come on, come on

When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday"

I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday

**I Don't Love You by My Chemical Romance. **

_The story isn't done yet! There's still another 7 chapters to torture you with. ;p So, this is the beganning of a new saga._


	10. Chapter 10

_2 years later_

I was sitting on a hard bamboo stool in a busy tea house, staring down at my cup of tead. My reflection stared back. It barely resembled the arrogant warrior I had been two years ago. The features were still the same, maybe even a little more refined as the angles of my face had grown sharper and more elegant because I was older now. The long black hair was the same, although is was braided neatly now, the braid wrapped around my neck. The difference was in my expression, which was much much sadder, and in my eyes.

They were still a bright jade green. But they were softer now, more wistful, unlike the fiery green stones they used to be. And another thing about my eyes. They looked frighteningly fragile and vunerable. As if I was teetering on the edge of breaking down.

I closed them, shutting out the hustle and bustle of the shop, sinking into my usual numb state of mind. It was like a vast emptiness inside me, stretching infinitely in all directions, blocking out the pain of my heart...Then-

"Did you hear?"

"The one about the guy who thinks he's such a big shot?"

"Yeah, that one."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's some cocky idiot who's offering a huge reward to those who can defeat him in a showdown."

"How huge is huge?"

"More than five hundred gold taels was what I heard."

A whistle. "Are you _joking_?"

Four men, probably mercenaries. Each of them were big-sized, their tanned muscular bodies sporting many scars showing their experience in battle.

_Or their incompetence_ I thought, cynical as ever.

_But why not?_ I mused, thinking about the challenge the men were talking about. I hadn't had a real fight in a long time, not since I had left the temple-

_No! No! I don't want to remember_!

Too late. Once the memories were unblocked, they flowed on like a fast-flowing river.

"_Where have you and Chase been?" Guan demanded, furious. _

_"And where's Chase now?" asked Dashi anxiously. _

_I was silent, trying to form the words. "Chase... Isn't coming back," I said dully. _

_"What do you mean?!?" Guan bellowed. Dashi shot him a look and draped a warm arm on my shoulders. I instinctively pulled away. I didn't want anyone but Chase to touch me... _

_"He met someone called _ _Hannibal_ _Roy__ Bean... and accepted something called... Lao Mang Lon Soup," I explained, my tone flat and my face an emotionless mask that hid the pain I felt. "He's joined the Heylin now." _

_"Are you sure?" Dashi asked. _

_That simple question made me blow it. "Of course I'm sure!" I yelled. "Do you think I can be mistaken about something like that?" I gripped my injured arm, letting the pain wash over me. That was the wonderful thing about physical pain. It was simple to understand. Not so much heart ache. _

_"I'm sorry," I muttered. "Anyway, I came here to tell you I'm leaving." _

_"Leaving?" gaped Dashi. _

_"Yes. Thank you for letting me stay here for so long." I bowed. "Goodbye." _

_There is no point in me staying here without Chase..._

The heat drained from my face aprutly, the numb shell that protecting me from the waves of pain threatening to shatter...Instinctively, I gripped the teacup. It immeditately shattered into tiny fragments.

I dropped a string of copper coins into the waiter's palm before he even had the chance to protest, then strode over to the mercenaries, desperate for a distraction.

"Where does this challenge take place?" I asked, my tone curt.

They exchanged glances and then burst out laughing. I clenched my fists, keeping my temper in check. _Dead men won't tell you anything_, I reminded myself over and over again.

When they finished laughing, the biggest one grinned at me. I counted at least three missing teeth.

"Sure pretty. You want to be there to cheer us on, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. Quicker before any one of them could blink, he was flat on his back with my foot on his throat.

"Answer the question," I ordered, keeping my face an emotionless mask.

His eyes were wide with shock as I dug my boot on his throat, cutting off his air supply.

"Head north," he choked out. "A palace near... The Forest of Nowhere."

"Thank you," I smiled pleasantly. "That wasn't very hard, was it?" I removed my foot and turned to leave, then moved slightly to the left. A tiny, but very sharp dart swept past my ear with a rush of cold air, and buried itself in the wall.

I spun around to glare at the mercenaries. They were all armed now, one with a spear, two others with swords and the last with a wicked-looking sabre. The teahouse was empty in a heartbeat. No one wanted to be caught in the crossfire.

"Four of you, armed, against me?" I blinked innocently, wide-eyed. "That's unfair, don't you think?"

"We don't really care about fairness," one of them growled. I recognised me as the one I had humiliated.

That was when the owner of the shop came in. He did not look happy.

"Gentlemen," he said smoothly, hiding his fear of the mercenaries weapons well. And ignoring me. Big mistake. "Couldn't you please take you fight some-"

I had reached for the dagger buried in the wall and had thrown it into his chest before he had even the chance to finish his sentance. He was dead even before he touched the floor.

"Where were we?" I saked casually.


	11. Chapter 11

The tension in the room was almost tangible.

"Frigging whore," one of the mercenaries holding a sword cursed. I don't like swearing.

He charged at me, weapon raised high in a two-handed grip. His companions held their places, believing one man more than enough to teach me a lesson. Fools.

I swiveled my body sharply to dodge the attack, then jab his neck, my hands pressed tightly together into a dagger of flesh. Distracted by the sudden pain, he missed yet another attack. I grabbed his wrists and slammed his hands repeatedly onto the wall. The rough stone grazed the skin of the knuckles and the force of my blows sent splattered drops of blood flying. He yelled as he released the weapon and I punched him on the temple. Ouch.

"Oh, yes," I suddenly grinned, twisting his hands in a circle. There was a _snap_ as his bones ground together then broke into fragments. He screamed at the pain and, feeling courteous, I decided to end his misery. A split second later, I was holding a limp body, his sword sticking out of its heart.

"Only four of you against me?" I threw the corpse at the mercenary holding a spear. The two of them crashed into the shop's tables and chairs.

"That's really unfair of me," I continued, grabbing one of the fallen tables and smashed it onto the head of a third man. He was out cold immediately. I took his sabre from his hands and decapitated the fourth mercenary. I savoured the feeling of warm blood on my bare skin. It had been a long time since I'd killed. Too long. I inhaled the familiar rusted smell, my cheeks flushed with excitement.

The man with the spear rose from the tangle of furniture and the corpse on him. He gripped his weapon, pointing it at me with unsteady hands.

"You're going to die now, demon," he attempted to growl menacingly. It sounded more like a squawk. I could see the faint sheen of sweat covering his skin despite his brave words, and his constant shuddering; out of disgust or fear I don't know. I didn't look pretty with blood splattered all over me.

Snorting with contempt, I strode towards him. He was so petrified he didn't retaliate as I pulled the weapon out of his shaking hands. He stared at me, aware that he was going to die.

I snapped the wooden shaft of the spear and threw the splintered ends into his neck and chest, just below the heart. He drew a last breath. It rattled in his damaged throat.

"_Monster_," he choked out, his voice barely more than a whisper. I smiled at the word. It felt more like a compliment than an insult.

"He's right." The harsh voice was coming from behind me. It was the man I had incapitated by hitting with a table. He was still lying on the floor, staring at me with wounded eyes.

"You can still speak?" I mocked. "You do know, a wise man knows when to keep his mouth shut."

He shrugged, his expression indifferent. "You're going to kill me anyway," he said hoarsely. I knelt down next to him and patted his cheek gently.

"Don't worry, I'll make it a quick death for you," I promised, my tone patronizing.

"He'll kill you." His dull eyes suddenly glittered with hate; the change was so sudden I was taken aback.

"Who?" I asked, smilingly, pleased with this defiance. I love it when they go down fighting.

"Chase Young," he said. My smile froze on my face as the thin shell that protected my heart shattered, leaving it vulnerable to the waves of pain brought in by just hearing his name.

The mercenary laughed mirthlessly at my pained expression, knowing he had just hit the right nail on the head. Or in my case, taken a thousand nails and hammered into a raw, still unhealed wound in my heart.

"You _do_ know him, don't you? Yeah, go ahead, compete against him." Slowly, he reached into his pocket. I tensed for a second, ready to dodge any weapon he could throw at me, but relaxed when I saw the piece of paper. He handed it to me, traces of a smirk playing at the edges of his mouth.

It was directions to the Forest of Nowhere and specifications for the contest. The prize _was_ huge; a thousand gold taels. The sight of the familiar writing made my breath come out in gasps, sent my heart into a frenzy. I was still a weakling for all the show I gave the rest of the world.

The mercenary gave me a faint smile, then raised his eyes to the heavens.

"He'll crush you," he said simply. "He will. A violent, hot-headed bitch like you, you who so deserve to die-"

His words were cut off as I smashed a leg into his chest. A gurgling sound escaped his throat as his crushed ribs punctuated his organs, the heart drowning his lungs with blood with every pump. I caught sight of a white nub of bone sticking out of his chest and smiled. It took him less than a minute to die.

I looked at the paper again, drowning in heartache. It took me a minute to compose myself.

There was a trickle of magic in my surroundings, coming from the paper. Well, I could immediately tell it had been replicated by magic, but I realized there was a hidden message on it, invisible to the naked eye.

Examining it for another minute, I suddenly plunged the paper into the corpse's chest and withdrew it, soaked with blood Tiny words appeared at the bottom of the paper.

_And if you_ do _lose, even the first round,_ it read. _You shall swear your eternal loyalty to Chase Young._

The corners of my mouth twitched. Very clever. Lure the men with the promise of gold, and he could recruit an army at the same time. The worthless fighters could be disposed easily.

I left the teahouse by the rooftops. A crowd had begun to gather outside, and I didn't feel the need to kill the entire village. I had a long journey to make.


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting in the dark always helped me to think. I trekked north, through the Forest of Nowhere. It was one of the worst, godforsaken places in the world.

I had broken through the last of dead trees and was finally out of the forest. The rocky mountain had been eroded by magic into a looming palace, shaped like the face of a gigantic beast. The entrance was a yawning mouth, its entrance always lit by flaming torches. Ever since I had entered the Forest, the sky was perpetually overcast, but it looked like this place had never seen the light of day.

I found a cave hidden by a few straggly bushes under the mountain, crawled in and settled into a lotus position. It was small enough for me to sit in, but not tall enough to stand up.

First things first: _Why was I here?_ I didn't even have an answer to that. The past few days journeying here were all a blur, filled with internal pain, as I was too weak to summon up the previous numb shell that protected me from heartache. And that prevented me from feeling any emotion, whether positive or negative.

_Is it better to feel no emotions at all, or to feel, but only pain?_ a crystal clear voice murmured in my head,

_It doesn't matter now!_ I snapped back, impatient.

_Alright, look for him and confront him,_ a hotheaded part of me said aggressively. _Kill him if you have to! Rip of his smug face and grin it to dust. He wasted your time at the temple, where you played the goody-two-shoes like the rest of them. He rejected you, before he even got to know you. You_ hate _him, you know you do!_

_NO!_ another voice screamed back. _Never, ever... I _ love _him!_

_You can't kill him,_ a cool, reasonable voice said. _He has never really known the real you. It isn't fair to judge him like that.._

_To think I wanted him evil.._

The argument in my head went like that for a while. Finally, the voice of reason, and - urgh- _love_ won.

_Fine, I'll give him a second chance,_ I snapped to myself. How?

That was when inspiration hit me.


	13. Chapter 13

The dragon lord left the dining room as a tiger growled a warning to him. The men inside immediately relaxed. The tension had almost been tangible before. It was something about their host, especially the inhuman look in his eyes. That, and the various hungry-looking tigers that circled the room, watching them. With the tigers and their host gone, the men began to enjoy the food and wine, eating and drinking with gust and trading their war stories. But beneath the relaxed façade, they were really sizing each other up, each individual's strengths and skill in battle.

They hadn't forgotten why they were in this strange place after all.

"You're here for the competition," Chase said, more a question than a statement. His eyebrows arched in amusement.

The slim figure before him was a woman. No, just a girl, he realized, one no older than seventeen. She was tall and willowy, her skin a tanned brown. Her face was a slim oval halved by a straight nose. Her eyes were dark brown, and she wore her black hair in a braid, wrapped around her neck. She looked far too delicate to be a fighter.

She tossed her head impatiently. "Why else would I be here?" She narrowed her eyes as she saw the skeptical expression on his face. "I'm sick to death of men who can see nothing but my face!" she declared, disgust evident in her features. He caught sight of the glint in her eyes. It fascinated him, reminding him of Eva just before she was about to throw Guan a punch… The breath caught in his throat.

She raised a hand to push away a stray lock of hair on her face and he found himself nodding absently. The flesh of her hands were grey and thick with calluses where the skin swelled around the knuckles, just like his own hands, hidden underneath the leather gloves he wore. The mark of a martial artist.

"So you can fight?"

She grinned suddenly. "I will be the one to defeat you."

"Arrogant, aren't we?" he said, almost teasingly.

_This girl has spirit. The other men were too intimidated by him. As they should be._

He watched her the entire evening. She ate and drank little, then proceeded to observe the men's antics out of the corners of her eyes, a bored expression on her face. They were now far too drunk to feel his cold aura and lack of humanity, and carried on with their …acts, not caring what others thought.

"Do you wish to go to your room now?" he suddenly asked her.

She shrugged casually. "I don't mind."

He got up, his movements sinuous and fluid. Like water. He mentally scowled. He hated to think of his human life.

She followed him to the sleeping quarters, a maze of door-lined hallways, then pushed open a door.

"Here." He tossed a small bronze key at her, which she caught deftly.

"Be sure to lock your door tonight." The echoes of the men's merriment below drifted into the dark hallway. He turned to leave, then suddenly asked "What's your name?"

"I'm Xi Shi," she murmured. "Goodnight Chase."

The room I was in was small but comfortable, though the barred windows made it seem like a cell. It was well-lit with torches, but I extinguished those already. No light filtered into the room; it was a moonless night. I sat on the bed with a sigh, fingering the stone I wore around my neck. It was black and fragile, and it seemed to absorb what little light was left in the room. Slipping it off, my appearance immediately shifted to what it really was. Warm brown eyes changed to a hard green. My skin paled to a creamy white.

A smile formed on my lips as I stared at the stone, now resting on my palm. I had almost expected him to see through my beautiful illusion. He was already attracted to me. I knew he was.

I clenched the black stone tightly, praying that all would go as well as I hoped. I leaned against the stone wall, feeling the cool breeze that entered the room. A single teardrop slipped past my closed eyelids and ran down my cheeks.

_Chase_.


	14. Chapter 14

The battle arena was a large field of sand, surrounded by rows of stone benches that rose towards the rocky ceiling in tiers. I was the only female among the competitors. Most of them were big burly men, but there were a few smaller, leaner opponents as well.

We were initially paired up with opponents that had similar height and builds. Chase watched us silently from the stands with his tigers.

My first oppenent was a slender man slightly taller then me. He was good looking, in a dark mysterious way. There was a nasty looking scar that ran from his eye to lip.

"Don't worry, I'll make this easy for you," were his first words to me. I decided that I didn't like him.

I lunged for him the second a bell rang, signaling the start of the round. His suprise showed clearly on his face as I grabbed his arm and twisted it in a position is was never meant to do, hard. The _crunch_ of his bone breaking was very satisfying. I punched on the temples and neck, and then he was out cold.

I glanced at the pairs around me, still in the midst of fighting. I was the first to finish. Looking up, I saw Chase staring down at me, smiling as he stroked the head of a purring tiger. I winked at him, then turned to the other men, waiting for them to finish.

_Xi Shi was good,_ mused Chase as he watched her tackle opponent after opponent. Vicious, ruthless and attacking with deadly precision. A powerful combination. He smiled. At least his match with her would be fun.

By the time the sun had set, four finalists remained to battle Chase himself the next day.

The dining room was quiet, especially compared to the rowdiness of the previous day. Apparently, the losers had already gone home. Chase was nowhere in sight.

When I finished my meal, I headed for my room. I was suprised to feel a nudge at my waist. I glaned down to meet the face of a particularly large tiger. It turned down a hallway and looked at me expectantly. Getting the message, I followed it through a series of passages and into a cave completely carved from a smooth blue stone, a sharp contrast from the rocky surroundings I had grown used to. There were several pavilions, sculpted out of the same powderry blue stones, and even watwerfalls. The tiger padded on without a pause and I followed it up a staircase leading to a pavilion.

"Welcome," the familiar voice said. I had no doubt he meant it.

He was scratching the ears of a purring tiger, smiling pleasantly at me.

"What did you ask me here for?" I asked, blunt as ever.

"Your company," he replied. "I find the long nights boring."

He took a step towards me and my heart skipped a beat.

"Don't move," he whispered. And kissed me hard on the lips.

Then he pulled away, as suddenly as he had advanced. "I'm sorry," he said, but he didn't look a bit apologetic.

I was breathless, my heart racing out of control. "Why?" I gasped out, trying to regain control of my breathing.

"Do you have someone else?" he asked.

"What?" Damn, could he see through my illusion?!

"I don't think you see yourself very clearly," he said, brushing a hand across the hair that covered my face. "Don't you have… another man waiting… for you?" His eyes glittered as I glanced at him. I doubted it would matter to him if I did. The old Chase might have backed off, but not this one.

"I did. He… Didn't want me." I barely realized I had spoken aloud.

"He was a fool then." He pulled me close to him, his arms wrapped around my neck. My heart began to pound unsteadily again.

"Fighting shows the best and worst of us," he explained softly, his lips brushing my ear. I didn't dare move. "When I saw you battling today, I could see your very attractive qualities."

"Like?" I prompted after a minute's silence from him.

He smiled, the distant look coming out of his eyes.

"Your calculating, vicious, ruthless and sadistic nature," he chuckled.

I snorted. "Right. All the wonderful qualities a man looks for in a woman." I said sarcastically. I was actually relieved. I would have been mortified if he was attracted to me by looks alone.

"I'm not like other men," he murmured, stiffening slightly.

I kissed him, quickly and lightly, trying not to be too aggressive. "I know," I said simply. How well did I know that.

"You don't care I'm evil?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"Is that what's bothering you" I grinned. "Chase, I was trained by a Heylin master. What do you think I am?"

"Not a do-gooder at any rate." He snickered. "You're far too vicious for that."

And he closed my mouth with his again.

"Why did you come for this competition?" he asked softly once. "The money?"

I shook my head, a smile tugging the corners of my mouth.

"The fight then."

Again I shook my head.

"Why then?" he asked, slightly frustrated.

I leaned on him and closed my eyes before answering.

I wanted to know you," I whispered truthfully.

His grip on me tightened and he kissed me, yet again.

I managed to drift into a dreamless sleep at one point. It was the first in years I actually slept without dreaming in a long time. In the past years, whenever I fell asleep, the ghosts of my victims would haunt my dreams.

I could feel his warm body under my head when I woke. I kept my eyes shut, enjoying the serenity of the moment.

"I'm sorry – Eva," Chase suddenly murmured, so softly I couldn't be sure I heard him. I felt myself being picked up and carried. Still pretending to be asleep, I kept my eyes closed and felt him putting me down on something warm and soft. A bed? I hadn't laid down on one for so long…

Then he placed a finger on my forehead.

"Forget," he said. My eyes snapped open and I pushed away the finger. He backed away surprised. I realized dimly that I was back in my room, but that didn't matter.

"Who's Eva?" I instinctively asked.

He rearranged his face into a black, expressionless mask.

"Forget what happened last night," he said harshly. "I shouldn't have done anything."

He turned around and slammed the door shut, leaving me alone and confused.

I was waiting inside a room that led out to the arena. The three other finalists had exited the room, one after another in the past hour. I heard a roar of triumph outside, and knew it would be my turn soon.

And in the next second, Chase entered the room. My breath caught in my throat when I saw him. I had never seen him look so… so inhuman, so _godlike_ before. He was clearly enjoying himself.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, his eyes glinting like two golden gems.

"I want to make some things clear first," I said.

Annoyance crossed his face, and then it quickly transformed back to its former mask of indifference.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want to duel with swords."

"Fine."

"And there's this." I took out the bloodied paper from the mercenary out of my sleeve.

"You found out." He shot me a puzzled look. "Yet you came?"

"I told you I would be the one to defeat you."

He laughed now, a harsh sound that I loved. "You know what will be your fate."

"Yes. I _will_ be victorious."

The corners of his mouth twitched as he walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

I stood facing him in the same arena as the day before, holding a drawn sword in my hand. I had taken the sword from a village just a few weeks ago. The weapon glimmered even in the little light there was. It was an unusual blade, steel alternating with a thin ribbon of iron, creating a fascinating wave-like pattern. I could see the admiration in Chase's eyes as he stared at it. He clearly wanted it for himself.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I chose not to answer, instead, shifting my legs and arms into a defensive stance. That way, I could move in any direction if he suddenly leapt at me.

"Let the battle began," I muttered under my breath. He shifted his stance ever so slightly, and then we were moving, circling each other, feeling the other's defenses.

At the temple, I had sparred with him, but only with wooden staffs and our fists and legs. With the staff, I almost always beat him. But he had gotten better since then. I could sense it.

He swung his sword up and down in an arc, aimed for my right, and dominant wrist, attempting to disarm me. I blocked it easily and felt the shock as steel clashed against steel. Quickly, I changed my grip and tried to twist the weapon out of his hands, but he whipped the sword away, and was facing me as if he'd never moved in the first place.

Again and again, our blades met with a sharp _clang_ as we blocked, parried, evaded and advanced. My breath grew harsh, punctuating the tense silence, while he barely seemed ruffled. Time for an unfair advantage.

As we circled each other once again, Chase's shadow writhed and reached out a huge clawed hand to drag him to the ground.

Caught by surprise, he stumbled and I immediately brought my sword to his throat.

"Dead," I said, prodding the sword to his throat. The metal sliced his flesh and blood oozed out.

"No, not yet," he said, eyes suddenly blazing a fiery red, his reptilian pupils dilating. Instinctively, I stepped away from him.

And just in time.

Fire erupted from his claws and shot towards where I had been standing just a split second before. I fell back and landed on the floor, gasping.

_But his element's not Fire! How?!?_ Hastily, I unfocused my sight and Read him. I was horrified to see that no one colour identified it as a single element. His aura was a chaotic swirling mass, streaked with the diamond brilliance of Air, the red gold blaze of Fire, the scintillating sapphire blue of Water, and – my breath caught in my throat – the jade green of my own element.

"Surprised?" he hissed, advancing towards me. He picked me up from the floor by the front of my shirt.

I kicked him wildly, giving the attack all the strength I had. The impact was so hard he was thrown onto the wall. He slumped down, limp like a rag-doll. I couldn't tell whether he was unconscious or not, but I was i _not_ /i going to take any risks.

Or at least, that was what my brain insisted, but my legs refused to obey.

They stopped when I was right in front of him. I knelt down and reached out for him, feeling i _guilty_ /i (and disgusted that I was feeling guilty) for hurting him –

And his sword shot out towards me.

"No one said the match was over," he grinned. There was a shattering sound and I looked down… To see his sword dug deeply into the black gem I wore around my neck. It must have fallen out of my clothes during the fight. Even as I looked, it shattered into two jagged pieces.

I felt a tingling sensation run down my body and knew my illusion was broken. Glancing up, was surprised to see the mask of indifference on Chase's face fall away.

"Eva…" he murmured softly, disbelief on his face. He reached out a gloved hand to touch my cheek, as if to check if I were real.

"Yes it's me," I snapped, feeling irritated. I pushed away his hand roughly. First he rejected me, now he was acting like I was the best thing that ever happened to him. I felt like I had ever right to be grumpy.

"So what now?" I asked. "You turn me into a tiger, like the rest of them?"

Confusion crossed his face. The sight of it got me even more unhappy.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!" I growled.

Then he pressed his lips against mine. I struggled and pushed him back, even though a part of me enjoyed it very much.

"Stop that!" I yelled. "I'm sick of this! You keep saying that you love me, and then you drop me in a heartbeat. Not once, but twice! Has it ever occurred to you that I _don't _like this?!?"

"Eva." There was a slight edge to his voice now. "I _don't_ enjoy being disobeyed – "

"Yeah, like I give a damn about that!" All the hurt and resentment I had spilled out. What was the worst he could do to me, kill me? My past two years had been worse than death! "I didn't care you turned to the Heylin! I _am_ Heylin! Alright, _maybe_ I was wrong to deceive you in the first place, but hell, you didn't give me the chance the second you got your power. And last night – " I ground my teeth. "Last night, I thought I had at least won you over, and in the morning, you try to rearrange my memories so I _forget_"

"EVA!" he roared and I finally feel silent. He paused as if trying to figure out how to put his thoughts into words. I waited. _This better be a good explanation._

Finally, he spoke, his eyes blazing with a mixture of emotions I couldn't identify.

"Two years ago… When I drank the Lao Mang Lon soup, I had no control over the animal's body. You were in danger every time you were near me. I was shifting between my two bodies, and whenever I became half-lizard." He chuckled humorlessly. "I had only one thing in my mind. To destroy everything, everyone, human or not, in my path."

"And why would it bother you?" I demanded, trying to keep the aggression out of my voice, and failing miserably.

Again, he stared at me, searching my eyes, as if trying to figure out what was going on in my mind. Then his face twisted into an incredulous mask.

"You… believed what I said?" he asked haltingly. "Even now?"

I stared at him, confused.

"I had to lie to you," he said. To keep you away, far away from me. Do you know how much it hurt… to realize I'd injured you? I sent Hannibal Bean flying to the YingYang world after he told me to stop moping." His lips twisted into a mocking smile.

"You… lied?" That was the only thing I had comprehended.

"How could you believe me so quickly?" he asked. Then, so softly I couldn't be sure I heard him "It still hurts."

"How could i _you_ /i believe I wanted to…" My voice faltered. "With Guan?" I countered his question.

"That Chase Young is dead." He pulled me close to him. I didn't struggle, but I stiffened. "That Chase died two years ago for doubting your love."

"_Even the purest of loves surrendered to shame…"_ I murmured.

"Then our love must be purer than that." He sighed. "How can I convince you of my sincerity?"

"Last night… with Xi Shi… I mean, me…"

"I did try to wipe your memory of that incident. I felt guilty for betraying you."

I tensed as he pulled me closer, his hands circling my waist tightly.

"Forget it," he growled. "I'll take you, whether you love me or not."

He kissed me and this time, I didn't resist.


	16. Chapter 16

I was huddled in a corner of a dark room, thinking. When Chase had kissed me, I was suddenly stuck with an ominous feeling. As if something was going to happen, to destroy our bond.

"Eva." Chase walked into the room and pulled me to my feet. My body felt sore from the previous battle.

"What is it?" I asked.

He led me out of the room. "There's something I want to show you."

A few moments of silence passed as I followed him. Finally, he said "Do you remember the Lao Mang Lon soup I drank?"

"Yes," I answered immediately. _Of course. _

"Would you trade your soul for eternal youth and power?" he asked.

"No." My answer was firm. He turned and stared at me. "Of what use is immortality, if you spend you life alone? In fact, any life can be considered an eternity if you were always alone."

His gaze softened – barely. I was starting to think he glared all the time. "Let me rephrase it then. Would you trade your soul to spend an eternity with me?"

"Yes," I answered immediately.

Chase smiled, and for the first time I realized that we were in one of the blue pavilions where "Xi Shi" had kissed him. He led me to the front of a large rack of shelves. The shelves had identical wine gourds, each on embossed with a red dragon. He took two and handed one to me. I uncorked it and sniffed its contents, recognizing the pungent smoky smell.

"Lao Mang Lon soup," Chase said, rather unnecessarily. Once again, that ominous feeling gripped me and I shook slightly.

"Chase," I murmured and kissed him. "I'll never leave you… Ever…"

"And I you," he answered, responding to my motions. I closed my eyes and laid on his shoulder, inhaling deeply the heady scent that clung to him.

When we finally drew apart, I raised the gourd almost in a salute. Chase raised his.

"To eternity." His eyes seemed to burn with a golden flame. "No one can tear us apart."

And everything took on a red haze. I noticed with a sense of detachment, the thing blade that protruded out of my chest, just below my heart.

"I _will not_ allow you to create another monster!" a familiar hated voice declared from behind us.

Guan. He must have been watching us in the shadows, then thrown his spear at me at the right moment. I heard the scrapping of running feet over rough stone and knew he was running away, like the coward he was.

Then the pain hit me and I doubled over. If Chase hadn't been holding me, I would have landed face first on the ground. My chest heaved as I took in harsh, ragged breaths. This was the worst injury I had ever sustained, and I knew I was going to die.

_Damnit! Why didn't I sense him?_ I thought, but without the vehemence I would usually have. I just didn't have the strength anymore.

_Beware of love Eva_ My mentor's voice came to me like a half-remembered dream. _It makes you vulnerable and useless. It is nothing but weakness and blindness, and it leads only to pain and defeat._

That was true, all of it. But he hadn't told me how good it felt as well.

"Eva!" Chase shook me, his voice just a husky whisper, but one filled with urgency. "Don't close your eyes, you're going to be fine." As he said that, he stroked the hair that had fallen on my face. His face swam into my bloodied vision.

"I'm going to die," I said simply. A chill began to descend on my body.

"No!" he roared. "Not when I've just got you back! You are _not_ dying!" He whirled around. "The Lao Mang Lon soup! Stay with me Eva!" He sounded almost hysterical. I smiled at the thought.

"I'm just glad," I smiled. "You could know the read me before I died."

And suddenly, I was transported to a black pit, his cries echoing in my ears.

I shivered. It is so cold here.


	17. Chapter 17

The monk ran out of the monstrous cave, panting. Even when the evil place was out of sight, he didn't stop running. When he finally stopped, he realized that he was crying.

_Don't think about it,_ he ordered himself. Too late. In his mind's eye, he saw again, the blood, the blade protruding through her, the once lithe body crumpling up…

He hadn't meant to kill her. He had just been sneaking into Chase's palace, hoping to find some weakness... When he saw Eva about to accept evil, he lost control and threw his spear into her. _Killed_ her.

A sob racked his body. Eva was dead. Dead and gone forever.

Chase Young stared at the liveless body, unable to take the new in. _There will be hell to pay for this,_ he swore. Not just Guan would die, but many, many others.

_Days later_

"Attack!" The cry was repeated throughout the usual sleepy village. The men took up their arms and farmer's tools, ready to defend their homes while their wives and children fled.

They never stood a chance.

In a minute, the entire village was ablaze. Shrieks of pain filled the night air, as did the rusty metallic smell of blood. Tigers appeared out of nowhere, rounding up the would-be runaways together before ripping their flesh to pieces, making no distinction between gender or age.

_No one was to be spared._

A beast-like figure appeared, seemingly half-man and half lizard. The men attacked it wildly, furious at the desecration done to their homes. Their battle cries quickly turned to screams as the monster dodged their blows with inhuman fluidity, as if it had been trained in martial arts.

It bared its teeth into a feral grin and swiped at the nearest man with a clawed hand, crushing his skull. Blood and brain matter splattered on its body and face. It licked its teeth with a forked tongue, relishing the taste of warm blood.

The terrified men huddled together as tigers surrounded them, forcing them together as a quivering heap. There was to be no escape.

The lizard monster growled menacingly and suddenly pounced on them. The razor-sharp teeth snapped at anything – limb hand, skull, anything- that got into its way, punctuating flesh like a knife through hot butter. It stuck with inhuman strength and uncanny efficiency. In a minute, there was only one man left.

The man knelt, his eyes searching the monster's gold ones desperately, for a trace of humanity.

"Please," he begged, tears flowing fast down his blood-flecked cheeks. "I have a wife – "

The beast gave a warning growl and lunged for the neck, lacerating the flesh to the bone with a sickening _snap_. The corpse was thrown onto the ground like a rag-doll.

Chase morphed back into his human form, drenched in blood. He pulled a scrap of flesh from his hair and tossed it onto the ground, a sneer twisting his face.

This was the fourth village in two days. With every kill, he felt Eva's presence, like he had opened up Death's door and her spirit was standing right beside him.

For that feeling, he would continue to kill until the day he died.


	18. Chapter 18

Raven woke with a start, drenched in sweat, the echoes of screams still in her eyes. It was the most vivid dream she had ever had. She could still feel the hot thrill of killing, the pain as a spear's blade passed through her flesh… and the intense love for an evil man who was not human.

The whirring sound of the rusty ceiling fan filled the night's silence. Then she laughed out loud. It had been a dream, and nothing more, so why dwell on it? Yet… She couldn't stop thinking… Her mind was pulled to that dream like a magnet.

Without bothering to switch on the lights, she climbed off the bed and swung open the bedroom curtains. Silvery moonlight streamed in, giving herself and the room a ghostly appearance. She sat in front of her dressing table, staring at the mirror.

Long black hair that was normally smooth and sleek was presently tousled and tangled from sleep. The cascades of black hair framed a pale heart-shaped face. Glittering green eyes glared back at her, already sharp and showing no trace of drowsiness. Green eyes, a strange colour on an oriental face. A typical Chinese would have dark brown.

Green eyes, just like Eva's. Eva had looked very much like her. Everything Raven had dreamt had been through Eva's eyes. It was like she had _been_ Eva.

"It was a dream, just a dream!"

The words came out sharper than she had intended.

_It was only a dream…_ But the tragic story refused to leave her mind. It was beautiful. That was the only word to describe it.

Inspiration struck her and she grabbed a pen and an empty exercise book.

_The Shadow of a Dream_ Raven titled it, and began to write the tale of Eva's doomed love for Chase Young.

_ChaseChaseChase…_ The wind seemed to whisper the name. In her mind's eye, Raven pictured him, just as he had appeared in the dream.

If she had looked up from her writing, she would have seen the pure-white butterfly flit out of her window.

_Chase._

_A thick mist fills the night's air. A ghostly figure is the only one to be seen on the dimly-lit street. The figure is dressed in archaic armour and had long black hair that whips around in the strong wind. He stares at the window in one of the houses across the street. A faint shadow can be seen, hunched over a table, furiously writing something. A butterfly, so pale it seemed to glow silver, lands in his gloved hands. It vanishes; melts away like sugar in water._

"_She remembers now," he murmurs, and leaves._

_In seconds, he is just a shadow of a dream._

* * *

This is the end of The Shadow of a Dream. I hope you enjoyed reading it. As promised, it's fast, whether the romance or action.

Please support the sequel Remember Me once I've got it posted. Thank you for reading The Shadow of a Dream.


End file.
